Something in Common
by Enigmatic Ice
Summary: Neon x Kurapika... One Shot. Neon just came home from a long day of fortune telling, she really is in a bad mood. but then, her mind started to wander on her new blonde bodyguard, feeling, that they have something in common.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

**Something in Common**

by: Enigmatic Ice

**o0o**

_Did you know that those who appear to be very strong in heart are real weak and most susceptible?_

**o0o**

Neon just arrived at her mansion after a grueling day of fortune telling. It was one of the colder nights of the winter season but she have to go do her duties that will profit her father's influence. Tired and exhausted, she spread herself in the luxurious bed with its soft and smooth cover. She loved the feel of the cover's smooth touch; it relaxed her from her thoughts and woes.

At her heels are her handmaidens, who annoyingly went wherever she is whenever she is inside the mansion. She sighed to herself whenever she sees those girls, for they don't usually care for her. They are just there because her father told them to, under the false pretense of company or friends.

She would rather prefer her body guards. They might be dangerous but at least they don't pretend to be nice. They are there because of the job, to protect her from bodily harm, nothing else. To say the least, she admired them, their strength, their individuality… and their spirit. Especially her new head bodyguard, but somehow, she feels odd towards him, she feels, they have something in common.

Then, Neon felt someone nagging her out of her thoughts. To her annoyance, she found out that it is only one of those pesky handmaidens, asking her about nonsense questions she doesn't have any interest to. Her temper got the better of her and with one final tantrum; she made all of them scurrying away from her and out of her room.

At least, she is satisfied for now; satisfied that at least, she has that power to make those girls run away from her. Now, she could think privately, with her thoughts to herself, no interruptions.

But alas, another knock came from her door; it looks like no one wants her to be at peace that night. She looked at the door, annoyed, but her frown turn quickly to be a smile when she saw the one who knocked.

"I noticed that you scare your handmaidens out of your room again Neon-sama", her blonde head bodyguard stated coolly.

"Yeah well, they annoy me Kurapika! I can't seem to have some peace with them around" Neon shrieked.

"I see, but your father doesn't want to you to be left alone Neon-sama", the Kuruta said to her; in as a matter of fact tone.

"I am not exactly alone here am I?"

"If you don't like your handmaidens here in your room, then I have no choice but to stay here and look after you Neon-sama".

The pink-haired girl was silent, shocked by the news, but then, she let the matter go, at least, only one of them remained. She can deal with that. With a simple "ok", she let him know that she conceded, and let her body lie on the bed with her back on the plumped pillows, facing her head bodyguard.

As the clock continued its ticking, Neon stared at her bodyguard. The longer she stares at him, the more she discover something in the quiet guard, like how handsome he is, but at the same time beautiful… she could go on and on with her list, and she did. However, she saw something that might put word to the feeling she feels both of them have in common.

Without second thoughts, maybe because of her instinct and avid curiosity did her word get out of her mouth, but no matter how she tries, she could not stop herself now from asking what is in her mind.

"Kurapika?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you look so lonely?"

"Huh?"

Neon stared at her head bodyguard, trying to look at the depths of his black dull eyes. She is always bothered whenever she looks at him, particularly, with his eyes. It always seems unnatural, void, as if those eyes are not made for him. She shivered when he finally looked at her,_ 'those eyes, they're lifeless'_, she thought, disturbed.

"What do you mean boss?"

"Isn't it true? You're lonely aren't you? I can feel it?", her voice reproachful.

"Don't worry Neon-sama, my personal affairs will not hinder my responsibility with you as your bodyguard."

"But, I… That's not what I meant!" she shrieked, standing from her bed, she went over and stand in front of him.

"The matter is not of any concern to Neon-sama", he said flatly, his voice, cold.

"But why can't you just tell me?"

"……", he closed his eyes.

Neon shifted and stood bedside Kurapika. She looked down at her feet and play with her fingers. The two stood there for sometime, in an awkward silence, with Neon taking glances at her head bodyguard every now and then.

Kurapika sighed; he can't understand his boss right now. Then it hit him, he even laughed silently at even thinking of reasons on why he is trying to understand her, no one understood what really is going on inside her head anyway. And she is stubborn too, insisting to know his answer.

"I don't really know why?"

"Why?"

"Why I looked lonely in your eyes. Maybe, it is because I just am."

"You know what Kurapika? I am lonely too", she whispered, looking at the ground as if it is the most interesting specimen at the time.

"You definitely are."

"Would you mind if you give me company every now and then".

"As you wish"

"No, I don't want you to be my company as your boss Kurapika… I would like you to do it as, ummm," she blushed, her face nearly matched the color of her hair, then she whispered, in the tiniest voice Kurapika thought possible, "your friend", she now looked somewhere at the sides, away from the blonde's gaze so as not to see her blush which is deepening at every passing second.

Kurapika then stared at his boss, shocked. He didn't expect that from her. His boss is clearly not the girl he thought she is. Silently, he recovered and looked at his boss, wanting to see if she really is serious about it.

Neon stiffened, feeling her bodyguard's eyes pierce at the very core of her soul. Slowly, she turned, him, waiting for an answer. She knows it, whatever the blonde man will say to her, will either make her happy or sad.

But then, a smile graced her lips, seeing the young Kuruta nod his head. She is happy now, she knows, at some extent; she made a friend, in Kurapika. She pats the edge of her bed, motioning her new friend to sit there. He complied.

It made her happy, seeing him there, close to her, in a companionable silence. She lay in her bed. Both of them not saying anything, but satisfied with the presence of each other.

For now, that is enough. Because for now they are not lonely, for now, they are with each other.

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! It's done! My first one-shot and my first HxH story attempt ever! Please tell me what you think and review!


End file.
